


All Your Fur Are Belong To Me

by revenblue



Series: [collection] It's Amazing What You Can Do With 100 Words [19]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Communism, Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person, yes this is a shitpost no i'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Communistically copping a feel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely the fault of the r/fanfiction Discord server.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [21:25] nanowhymo: UNDER COMMUNISM,  
> [21:25] nanowhymo: EACH MAN RECEIVES SKIN ACCORDING TO HIS NEED

"Behold! I have now established Communism!" your nemesis declares triumphantly. "Now, everything _you_ own belongs to _everyone_. While everything I own still belongs to me. I'm _evil_ and that makes _me_ the dictator."

You don't believe a word he says. After all, this is the man who "reinvented" the boat. """""BO-AT""""". There's no way he could _actually_ -

And now he's _touching_ you. Running his fingers through the fur on your chest- _what the actual fuck Heinz_ , have some _professionalism_ \- and _grinning_ , the little shit. "In Communism, your fur belongs to everyone! Especially me."

Why do you love this ridiculous man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [21:27] nanowhymo: IF YOU GRAB SOMEONE'S JUNK  
> [21:27] nanowhymo: Y0U'RE LITERALLY SEIZING THE MEANS OF PRODUCTION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of this chapter, this fic is now rated M. Please proceed accordingly.

His hands wander, because of course they do, and you growl a warning. Fuck's sake. Has he no professionalism at all? You're _at work_ , you can't just drop everything for sex.

"I'm seizing the means of production," he gloats, hand sliding between your legs to give you a firm squeeze. "Literally!" Completely and utterly shameless.

So you punch him.

He falls to the floor and you lay into him with your fists. Communism won't win today, you'll make sure of it.

Then, once he's good and thwarted- and you're off the clock- you claim his body, establishing your fascist dicktatorship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I have so many regrets.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Please do not take this for an endorsement of fascism. Or communism. It is an attempt at satire for the purposes of shitposting, not an accurate representation.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~What does it say about me and/or the current political climate that I put a disclaimer on this but not the baby-eating.~~
> 
> Edit: Oh come on, did my partial italics change the wordcount?

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my [Perryshmirtz server](https://discord.gg/eEhRMq3) for helping me figure out this fic ♥  
> (Nothing like tempting people with previews ;))


End file.
